Inner Path (PKH)
|image=PKH InnerPath.jpg |kanji=内道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Naidō |literal english=Inner Path |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Kisshoten, Osamu Ōtsutsuki, Jigoku Ōtsutsuki, Ace Korimachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Inner Path (内道,Naidō) grants its user the ability of instantaneous insight and understanding as well as reactive adaptation. Overview A user of the Inner Path is said to govern evolution and understanding. The Inner Path allows one to transcend their physical limits via a deep understanding of one's self and the universe, granting them intuitive aptitude and reactive adaptation. Using this, the user able to gain an exact understanding of how an object, person, or ability, functions and become proficient in it instantly. With it, the user is capable of rewriting their very genome and enhance themselves dramatically, even allowing the user to take on a new form, allowing them to turn attacks used against them into their own via absorption, fortifying their body and strengthening it as a result. The user can also heal at the subatomic level, granting them the ability to easy regenerate from any wound and even restore their body should it be destroyed. The user is able to reactively adapt to forces used against them, vastly increasing their chances of survival. Combining its ability to instantly understand, as well as its ability to fortify and adapt, results in this path being able to develop abilities, techniques and counters at a moments notice. This makes this path virtually immune to all forms of Jutsu. Basic enhancements of this technique are exponentially increased senses, traits and attributes. The user develops increased resistance various stimuli and develops an autonomous healing factor. Due to its function, this can be one of the most difficult paths to deal with in battle. Evolving themselves essentially allowing them to preform better and develop abilities to counter attacks. Masters of the ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions they go through, allowing them to recall a certain form or ability in an instance to deal with immediate threat(s) at hand. Unlike conventional healing techniques, masters of the Inner Path are even able to heal and even restore their soul in the event that it is harmed or sealed, making this path the deadliest of them all by extension. In its most basic definition, the user is free from all boundaries and restrictions concerning their body, and if not immediately dealt with, will become more problematic and increasingly difficult for foes to deal with. The user themselves can increase this exponentially by intentionally having it fall prey to techniques then retrieving it. Drawbacks The user of this path is capable of overwhelming it or themselves if they are forced to evolve too quickly, via expending too much energy at one time to accommodate for the rapid evolution, causing systematic breakdown of the evolved body and regression back to normal. Mastery of this path eliminates this drawback completely. Trivia *It works similar to the Human Path, as instead of generating highly advanced extensions to their body, the user can evolve to enhance themselves according to their will as well as outside stimuli. *Despite its status as a Ninjutsu, the user is capable of utilizing others sources for power through self improvement and evolution, such as Photosynthesis, or deriving energy from movement itself, among other options.